


Rose Who?

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: dw100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Doctor did bring her back twelve hours later. But there's still some explaining to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Who?

Rose perched on the familiar sofa, guilt gnawing at her. How could she explain to her mother that she'd been away for a lot longer than twelve hours? 

"And who's your friend? Really, he's quite distinguished." 

Oh, no. Mum was flirting with him. This had to stop. 

"Mum, this is Doctor Who." She swallowed, and added the fateful words. "My husband... Mum? Mum!" 

"I think she took that moderately well," Doctor Who said.

"Yeah." Rose knelt by her unconscious mother. "Easy stages, like we said. Easy stages."

"You were quite right, my love. We'll introduce her to Susie next time."


End file.
